Naruto Minis
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various stories that land somewhere between 11 and 40 thousand words in the Naruto world.
1. An Assassins Enigma 1

Title: An Assassins Enigma

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Pein/Naruto

Club Swap: Forgotten Love

For: Daydreamer

She wanted: An assassin sees his target, but killing him is the last thing on his mind. (It kinda went sideways…)

Part: 1

Word count: 1,683

AN: I have a few points I want to cover: First of all, I hope that I did good by Days story here. Sweety, I really do hope you love this story. :) It was fun to write. The prompt gave me such an awesome idea but I can't do it justice unless I write a full length story.

Which brings me to point two: I will be writing a full length story for this pairing and the thought behind it. Which will take me time, and a lot of it. *sighs* Wish me luck when I start doing it.

Third point: There are 4 parts to this story. It grew on me…literally. I shall be posting those parts here in the next couple of days.

Fourth point: I really do hope you like it, Day. Seriously. :)

* * *

Pouring a splash of rum into a glass and adding some cola to the alcohol, he turned his assessing gaze to his newest client; oddly colored eyes watched him as he stared out of the bay window. Neji Hyuuga swirled a tumbler of whiskey around as his companion finally closed the drink cabinet after giving his own drink a quick stir with a glass rod.

"So, Hyuuga, why are you coming to me instead of one of your men?" Pein asked as he sat in one of the chairs scattered around Nejis office.

"The one that I want taken out knows who my people are. Unfortunately," Neji stated as he turned from the window.

Pale lavender eyes gazed at the assassin as he mused about the man before him. When he had heard of Pein, which had been about the same time that he had taken over his father's territory from his uncle, Neji had been interested in getting the man on his payroll. But the red headed man had politely declined, saying he preferred working for himself and being able to live his double life in peace.

No one knew that his name was Pein: They only knew him as Leader, and he liked it that way.

"So who is it?" Pein asked as he sipped his drink, the back of one lip piercing hitting the edge of the glass. Neji eyed just how many small, silver balls studded the man's face, more earrings in his ears and probably more piercing's hidden under the man's clothing.

He handed over a manila envelope instead of answering the question. Pein opened it, his eyebrows shooting upwards in surprise at pulling out a picture of a pretty, young male. With what looked to be whiskers on his cheeks, blond hair and blue eyes, he admitted that he knew the guy and was surprised.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, unable to quite keep the surprise free from his voice.

"Ex actually. He left me due to the fact that I am in such a life," Neji snarled as Pein continued to go through the envelope, finding information. "His father runs the Northern border, has a treaty with us and the Uchihas for that matter, so he knew what he was getting into when he started to date me. Then he turns around and leaves me six months afterwards, saying he will not put his own life into danger just because I have to pick a fight with Sasuke Uchiha."

"I see," Pein drawled as he went through the information. "You'll have to pay 25 thousand dollars to my account that I'll give to you. That's just for me to stalk and watch my target. Once he's dead, you'll need to transfer another 40 thousand to my account. Disposal of the body will cost you another 10," he finally stated, putting the information back into the manila envelope. "Should I not kill him, I will keep that 25 thousand but you do not have to pay another dime."

Standing up, he plucked a pen from the desk and wrote the bank information down.

"And you start when?" Neji asked as Pein dropped the pen down onto the desk.

"I'll start when you pay me. Don't worry, I'll know when you do," was the reply. With the information tucked away, Pein left with a smirk, leaving Neji to do what he would.

Two hours later as he stepped out of the shower, dripping with water, his phone went off. He smirked at the notice that three deposits had been made, two of the amount of 9,999 and one of 5,002 dollars.

He was quick to move the cash to a more secure account and checked the clock. It was nearly 8, a perfect time for him to change his peircing's to a matte black set, get dressed and go to the bar that Naruto worked at.

Doing just that, he was out the door just after 9, finding a parking spot and parking near the club. Once he was inside, he spotted Naruto weave through the club goers with ease, a tray filled with drinks balanced on one hand.

He was beautiful for a male, his blond hair shifting in shades and reflecting the colored lights. Blue eyes sparkled with his enjoyment as he served drinks, the occasional finger food dish and interacted with the people he was serving. He wasn't the tallest male, topping out at 5 foot 11, four inches shy of Pein's own 6 foot 3, but it fit his lean body.

To Pein's well trained eyes, his target was built to fight, to protect himself and others as needed. The one part that really drew Pein's eyes to Naruto was the pert ass that moved way too enticingly for his tastes.

"No wonder Hyuuga is so pissed at Naruto leaving him. I would be to if I had a taste of that ass," Pein snorted, waving for the bartender. "Grey Goose martini, please, no olive," he requested.

Once it had been placed before him, he picked it up and continued to watch as Naruto walked back and forth between the customers and the bar, ferrying drinks and empty dishes back and forth. As he watched through the night, occasionally moving to the bathroom and around the large room that was the club, making sure to eat something to keep from getting too buzzed, Pein learned what he could about the young man.

When the bar closed, he moved his car to a more private spot, keeping in the dark as he opened his window and lit a cigarette. He had to wait nearly an hour before he saw Naruto leave the bar with another waiter who had upside down triangles on his cheek. They split up after a few minutes of talking, the guy sliding into a bug that had seen better days, and driving away.

Naruto on the other hand started down the street, Pein finding himself sitting there for another 10 minutes to see just where the younger man was heading off to. He was surprised when Naruto crossed the street and disappeared into an apartment building. Waiting long enough for him to leave at least the main lobby, Pein turned on his car and drove forward, finding the buildings number and making a note on it before getting out of his car.

Stepping into the vestibule, he found Narutos buzzer, which told him the apartment number. "So you went from a penthouse in the most fashionable district to this place. I wonder why, my little enigma," he mused as he left the vestibule, getting into his car and driving away, his mind whirling.

From the information that had been provided by Hyuuga, Naruto's father was Minato, who controlled a part of the city. The man was watchful over his people, not allowing drugs to be sold in his part of town and prostitutes were allowed to work in certain places that were made for their protection.

The streets under Minato's control were a lot safer then most.

But even though Naruto was his child, he wasn't Minato's heir for the simple fact that Naruto didn't want to be. No…it wasn't that, he just didn't want to put any lover and children he may end up with in the future going through what he had.

Parking his car, Pein frowned heavily as he stared at the parking garage wall and let his mind turn over the information. Even as he got out of his car and headed towards his condo, he contemplated just why Naruto was living in such a building, the building itself making him wonder just _why _it had been chosen.

As he closed the door behind him, Pein tossed the keys into a bowl on his table and strode over to his computer desk. Sitting down, he opened his laptop and was soon gazing at the website that talked about Narutos building, blinking in surprise at what he found.

He was quickly tiring of being surprised.

As he read, he found out that there was some solid security outside of the vestibule, mostly cameras that covered every inch of the lobby and the hallways. Each apartment had a security system that was reset the day a new tenant moved out or when one had been kicked out, and the first floor was devoted to several small businesses, including two lawyers and a therapist. It was a minute away from one of the police departments on top of that.

"Smart little enigma, very smart indeed," Pein chuckled as he sat back, idly wandering around the site before stumbling across the layouts and apartment numbers. "Jack pot," he cooed, finding pictures of what looked to be Naruto's apartment.

He found the rent was rather reasonable for the one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. There was a semi-large kitchen with a good sized dining room and living room, all of it well laid out. And from what he could tell from the pictures, painted a very light cream color instead of a stark white. The furniture that was available with the apartment was simple and went well with each other, the bedroom with the large bed dominating the space taking most of his attention.

"Damn, I have gone much to long without any sex," he groaned as he shut the window down before his mind started to provide images of his target in the big bed, preferably naked.

Finding that it was close to 4:30, he stood and padded down around his condo, setting the alarm and locking things up. A quick shower to wash off the club off and he slipped into bed.

He finally decided to just stalk after Naruto, leaving the running of his legal business to Konan once more, knowing she would contact him if she needed him.

He would need as much information as he could get on the young man that he had been contracted to take out so he could satisfy his curiosity. He always did enjoy a good mystery and Naruto was turning out to be a very interesting mystery.


	2. An Assassins Enigma 2

Title: An Assassins Engima

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Pein/Naruto

Club Swap: Forgotten Love

For: Daydreamer

She wanted: An assassin sees his target, but killing him is the last thing on his mind. (It kinda went sideways…)

Part: 2

Word count: 2,050

AN: And this one is a bit on the fast side. Sorry but I just wanted to get a few things done.

* * *

Striding into the tattoo and piercing saloon, Pein let the door close behind him with a jingle of bells. He walked up to the counter and rested his elbows on the counter as he waited for Naruto to look up from counting his drawer down.

"Give me a moment and I'll be right with you," Naruto said distractedly, eyebrows furrowed as he placed several large bills into a blue bank bag. Pein watched as the younger male dropped the bag into a safe slot before sticking the drawer back into its place and turned to him. "Hi, I'm Naruto. What are you here for?" he asked, voice husky and so lovely.

Pein smiled in return and said "I have an appointment with Shino for a nipple piercing." Naruto blinked as he stared at the various piercings on the man's face, feeling a bit of shock as lust spread through him.

"Name?" Naruto asked, turning a very light pink at the way his voice cracked very lightly.

"Pein," he responded, watching as Naruto looked over the appointment book. Getting a smile, he continued to watch as his target picked up a phone and announced his presence to Shino who was in the back.

"Can do," Naruto said into the phone before putting the phone down in the cradle. "He wants you to choose your ring while he sets things up in the back," he told Pein as he turned to him with a bright smile. He walked over to a small display case and watched as the older man strolled after him, looking over the offerings.

"Can I see that tray there?" Pein asked as he pointed to one that had several simple bars. Naruto reached in, Pein catching sight of a bright orange ball caught between Narutos teeth, making one pierced eyebrow cock upwards.

"Shino is really convincing about some things," Naruto promptly explained, having caught Pein's look. "He got me to pierce my tongue and give it a try for a week. Six months later and I have spoiled myself with four different bars," he continued, placing the tray down on top of the display case.

"It looks good," Pein chuckled, the richness of his tone sending shivers tripping up and down Naruto's back. Oddly colored eyes scanned over the bars offered to him, his eyes turning to a dark orange one. "This one and the matching ring if possible," he said, pointing to the dark orange, nearly burnt orange, ring that matched the bar.

Naruto smiled and plucked the bar from the tray before putting it away and grabbing the ring. "Do you want me to put it in a box?" he asked, holding them up.

"I'll use the bar to pierce. If you can place the ring into a box, that would be perfect," Pein said as a tall male with sunglasses and thick hair came out from the back.

"Pein? I'm Shino," the man greeted, shaking Pein's hand before looking to Naruto, the sunshine colored male packing up the ring into a small box, the bar sitting on an indented pillow. "Naruto, I'll take him on back now. It should cost more then something like 35 to do it. Add a bottle of piercing cleaner would you?"

"Not a problem, Shino," Naruto replied, smiling at him before turning it to Pein. "Have fun with the piercing there."

"Always," Pein purred, finding himself not wanting to leave Narutos company just yet. As he took off his shirt in the back room, Shino eyeing the belly button bar the color of blood and one matching bar that went through one nipple, Pein thought about why he was so reluctant to leave Narutos presence.

True he had sat at one of the tables he had waited, but he had only interacted with him enough to get a bead on how Naruto acted.

Those two times, he had gotten lucky and taken a one night stand to a long standing penthouse suit and released quite a bit of energy.

Sitting back in the chair, Pein watched with thoughtful eyes as Shino disinfected his nipple and prepared his piercing gear. His mind continued to work over just why he was so damn interested in Naruto, what drew him to the brightly colored man.

Looking down as Shino set about shoving the needle through his nipple, the sharp pain dulling quickly to a throb, he smiled warily as he finally admitted that it was the tainted innocence of Naruto that really drew him in and kept him so interested.

Once his nipple had been cleaned, the bar set and his instructions for keeping it cleaned as it healed been given, Pein decided he wanted to get close to Naruto before he decided on how he was going to get rid of him.

If he did go through the killing of him after all.

Pulling his shirt on, he nodded to Shino, shoved a ten dollar bill into the tip jar and left the back room, finding Naruto with a small bag with the saloons logo on the front of it.

"All done?" Naruto asked with a bright smile as he turned to Pien. Holding it up, he shook the bag. "The ring is in the box and a small bottle of cleaner is with it. Along with the 35 to pierce, it's gonna come out to an even 100 total."

"So expensive," Pein chuckled as he pulled out his wallet and pretended to think about which card to use. "I was wondering, Naruto, about something…"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as Pein handed over a credit card. The pierced man leant against the counter as Naruto put the order into the computer.

"If you would be interested in going out with me one night?" he asked with a slight smile on his lips.

"What?" Naruto squeaked, looking up from the card terminal, blue eyes wide in surprise. Pein's smile just grew as he pulled out a business card.

"You don't have to answer right now," he said, flipping the card over and wrote out a phone number. "This is my personal number. When you have an answer, give me a call or a text and we'll get together," he said as he slid the card over with a promising look. Finishing with the purchase, Naruto traded one card for another, and watched as Pein took his bag and left, his eyes running down to the ass that was lovingly cupped by tight jeans.

Later that night, sprawled out on his bed and stroking his cock leisurely, Peins phone went off. Picking it up, he was soon making a date with Naruto, still stroking his now leaking prick, allowing himself to climax as soon as he hung up.

Two days after that and he was pulling up to the apartment and parking at a meter. Dropping a quarter into the meter, he walked into the vestibule and rang Narutos buzzer, being buzzed in quickly.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he came to stand before Naruto's door, knocking on it with a solid fist. Shoving his hands into his slacks pockets, he made sure that his clothes hadn't wrinkled on him. He had gone with a dark, burnt orange shirt that surprisingly looked good on him and changed his piercings to a simple gray set. The color nearly matched the color of his eyes.

"Hey, you're just a bit early," Naruto chirped as he opened the door. His hair had been tamed to curl very slightly around his face. He was clad in a pair of jean slacks, black, and a mint green shirt that was still un-tucked. "Come on in."

"Thank you," Pein said as he stepped in. Looking around, he smiled at the lived in feeling of the apartment as Naruto closed the door. "Forgive me, I wasn't sure if I could find the apartment so I left early to pick you up."

"No GPS?" Naruto asked, a mischievous smile spreading over his lips. Pein snorted quietly.

"It's on the fritz. My mechanic has me coming in to fix the wires that are causing it," Pein chuckled with a smile as Naruto padded down the hall.

"Give me a moment to finish getting ready," he called over his shoulder. As Pein watched the lean body disappear into the bedroom, he mused that he was going to enjoy every moment of being with Naruto.

Once Naruto had come back out of his bedroom, shirt tucked in and shoes on, they left the apartment, Pein driving them to a small hole in the wall restaurant that he loved. It was small, private and kept their repeat client lists secret from anyone trying to pry.

"Wow," Naruto breathed, taking in the cozy décor. There were sconces on the wall that had been made to look like flickering candles while simple ceiling lamps gently lit up the tables. There was a mix of booths, and chairs and table sets. The lay out was done for max privacy but still using every inch of space possible.

Pein and Naruto were lead to a corner booth; Pein letting his date slid in first and taking his own seat as they were handed menus. As they ordered rinks and worked their way through appetizers and dinner, their conversation flowed easily, allowing Pein to come to a decision.

Setting his empty dish aside, he laced his fingers together and set his arms on the table as Naruto delighted in his wine, having finished his plate of salmon. "Naruto, I think we need to talk about something," he said, blue eyes blinking at him before becoming wary.

"About what?" Naruto asked, checking for the exits and noting which ones were easily accessible for him.

"For starters, your ex-lover, Neji Hyuuga, and second, my connection to him. All I ask is that you let me explain first before you leave. If you do, I'll pay for your cab home if that's what you wish," Pein promised. Naruto sat back and nibbled on his bottom lip in thought before nodding.

"Fine, talk."

"You're a lot like your father when he's focused," Pein said, amazed. "Right, your ex-lover and my connection to him. I'm sure you know of the assassin named Leader, what with your father's connections and the such."

"Yeah. I remember hearing about him when I was 16 and crushing on him," Naruto admitted. Pein cocked an eyebrow at that, and let a self satisfied smirk spread over his lips. Naruto blinked before something suddenly clicked in his mind, making his jaw drop open. "You're him?" he squeaked.

"Yeah, I am. And Neji Hyuuga hired me to kill you because you dared to dump him," Pein said, voice serious. "During the last two weeks watching you, I've come to not want to fulfill that contract and I won't. Preferably I would enjoy dating you, maybe leave behind the assassin business and focus on my legal one, expand it."

"So…Neji wanted me dead, huh?" Naruto asked, mind whirling and thinking about what he had been told. "Did he tell you that I knew what I was getting into with him when I started to date him?" Pein nodded, getting a snort. "He lied from day one, treating me like a possession instead of a human being. I got tired of that and left fast."

"I see," Pein said, eyes darkening in anger. When he took a job, he wanted the truth of why he was killing the person. "It's a good thing I decided to talk with you instead of just taking you out," he chuckled, Naruto smiling in pleasure at the sound.

"Yeah, it is," Naruto said, brushing a bit of his hair back. "How about you pay the check and take me home huh? I can make dessert and coffee, and we can talk more about this. Maybe we can work this out."

"Check please!"

As 3 am rolled around, not only had they had Danishes and coffee for dessert, but they had worked out the truth between them and Pein had found out why Neji had been so bitter with Naruto leaving him.

Pein smirked into blond hair as Naruto dozed, planning on how he was going to tell Neji to fuck off and have the message stick for good.


	3. An Assassins Enigma 3

Title: An Assassins Enigma

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Pein/Naruto

Club Swap: Forgotten Love

For: Daydreamer

She wanted: An assassin sees his target, but killing him is the last thing on his mind. (It kinda went sideways…)

Part: 3

Word count: 1,545

AN: I had to do it. *cackles* It had to be done, really.

**Please note that all smut is either heavily edited or just placed elsewhere. Thank you.**

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Pein was enjoying the fact that he was about to ruin a guys world with just a few words as his lover waited in the bathroom just off to the side, waiting for the right moment to come out. He would be acting like the boss of his very legal business that he was. The news had shocked Konan into going silent and staring at him before she had smirked and set it up with one Neji Hyuuga, who wanted to collaborate on a business venture.

Smirking, he picked up his phone when it started to softly ring next to his computer. "Yes?" he asked, already knowing who it was.

"Neji Hyuuga is here for your 3 o'clock, sir," Konan said, confirming his knowledge.

"Please show him in," he chuckled before putting the phone down into its cradle. Turning his chair around to face his large bay window, he noticed that Naruto was peeking out of the bathroom, a blond eyebrow cocked. "He's coming."

"Good. I want to do what I promised you," Naruto said, Pein chuckling lowly as his lover disappeared back into the bathroom. He also wanted to have the promise of a willing body sprawled out over his desk fulfilled just as much as the younger male did. The very thought of fucking his lover in his office sent a surge of heat through his body.

"Sir, Neji is here," his very dear assistant said as she opened the door, Neji standing behind her. His hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail and he wore a simple dark blue suit.

Pein wondered just what Naruto had seen in the man as he waved a hand. "Please, sit," he said, watching Neji's face shift in surprise before it smoothed out again. "Thank you, Konan. Can you bring us some coffee?" he asked as he turned around.

"Yes, sir," she said, nodding her head. Neji walked over to the chair across from Pein and sat as he turned fully in his chair.

"Neji, when I had heard that you had come to my lovely assistant to see about a joint venture between our legal businesses, I decided that I should take the time to talk with you," Pein greeted, laying his fingers together and resting them on his crossed knees.

"I didn't know you owned Bloody Dawn Incorporated," Neji stated, carefully keeping his voice neutral as he gazed at the heavily pierced man.

"Not many do. I try to keep my two business lives separate after all. I don't really need my legal business take a hit just because I kill people for a living," Pein chuckled.

"So I see," Neji said, smiling very slightly. "Speaking of killing, how is the job that I hired you to do?" he asked. His legs crossed as he rested his jaw upon his fist.

"Ahh, right, the job to kill one Naruto Uzumaki," Pein mused, smiling slightly, rubbing at his bottom lip in anticipation. "The thing is that I've decided not to do it. You, of course, don't have to pay for the final faze but there is no return of the money paid for my time following after him."

"Why aren't you going to finish it?" Neji asked, his voice going cold as his eyes glared daggers at the contently smiling Pein.

"Well, as I stalked after him, I found myself wanting to get to know this vibrant, beautiful, somehow all around mysterious creature that worked at a bar and in a piercing and tattoo parlor," Pein said, smiling growing bigger as Neji went stiff. "So, in order to really get in some interaction with him, I made an appointment for a new nipple piercing. Imagine my surprise when as I chose my new rings, I see this orange bar caught between straight white teeth with little fangs framed by full pink lips. I think that was about then that I decided I wasn't going through with it."

"So my tongue ring saved me?" Naruto asked teasingly as he came out of the bathroom. Neji tensed, looking at the younger male as he strolled over to the desk. Pein simply smiled and wrapped an arm around Narutos waist, pulling him close.

"Your lips would have done that all by themselves," Pein chuckled, rubbing at the lean hips as Nejis mouth dropped open. Naruto just chuckled in return, ignoring Neji, and leant down to steal a kiss with a smug glow.

"How about my hips?" Naruto asked, rubbing in the fact that Neji had just lost in all possible ways against them.

"Oh your hips are quite deadly in their own right," Pein chuckled before looking at Neji. "To continue, after I got my nipple pierced, I asked him out, left my personal number, paid and left. Two hours later as I was indulging in a little fun, he called, setting up a date with me," he said, Naruto looking at him.

"So that's why you were so growly," Naruto huffed before laughing lowly. "Perv, jerking off while you were talking with me."

"You were so sweetly nervous talking with me," Pein chuckled, eyes drinking in the soft blush on his lover's cheeks.

"You're still a pervert," Naruto huffed, yelping when he was pulled down to straddle Pein's lap.

Neji clenched at the chairs arms, eyes watching a bright smile spread over Narutos lips, blue eyes brightening in pleasure as the lean body moved into a comfortable position. He could see the sam feeling that his ex had felt towards him growing between the lovers and felt jealousy rip into him.

"As you can see, Neji, Naruto has moved on completely from you and your lies. Oh yes," Pein purred, eyes glowing brightly at the horrified look on Nejis face, "I knowabout that. I don't like being lied to, not one bit. Naruto can lie, but he sucks at lying alas. Personally, I like that about him. Means he's very open while we're in bed."

"Pein," Naruto murmured, flushing in pleasure as he smiled down at his love,r eyes soft.

"I see…" Neji trailed off as he swallowed heavily, knowing that he would never get any sane sniper or assassin to go after Naruto now. Pein would have spread the word of his protection around, making sure that no one would dare to try to hurt 'Leaders' lover.

On top of that, Minato would more then likely come after whoever did with guns blazing. "So, he's jumped into your bed, so very willing to be your bottom slut," he snarled, standing and snapping his suit lapels straight before tugging on his sleeves. Pein chuckled and grabbed Narutos ass with amused lust in his eyes.

"Actually, I rather enjoy bottoming for him on occasion, as I've found out when we switched a few days ago. You'd be surprise what two weeks and a lot of time spent together can do for a couple," he said, nuzzling into Narutos neck, the blond head tipping back, a husky laugh escaping him.

"Neji, seriously, you should have known better," Naruto chided, voice thickening with lust as Pein pulled his hips forward to rub them together. "Even if Pein had killed me, dad would still have found out who sent him after me before sticking you in a cold, dark hole and slowly killed you over a year or two.

"Minato is very protective of his baby boy," Pein said, smirking as he mouthed the skin offered up to him. "He threatened that if I ever hurt Naruto that I would learn the true meaning of pain. I would end up broken and a personal pet before he neutered me."

"And then you had to be all romantic and tell him that if you ever let me go that you would go to him, offer him a bat and tell him to beat some sense into you," Naruto hummed, tugging on Peisn hair, pulling his head back.

Neji growled lowly before turning around, stalking out of the office much to the amusement of Pein and Naruto. He stalked around a tray carrying Konan, making her blink at the fact that he was so pissed looking, instead of the usual calm and unflappable man.

"So, what is up with him?" she asked, turning to the two men. She rolled her eyes at finding the two men trying to shove their tongues down each others throat. "Never mind, I can see what's going on," she snorted. Putting the tray down onto the table as the two men pulled apart, she smirked and left.

"She is so awesome," Naruto chuckled as he buried his hand into red-orange hair, holding the man close as Pein went back to attacking his neck.

"Can we not talk about my assistant? I'm trying to get you in the mood to be screwed," Pein rumbled. Naruto laughed lowly and tugged on his hair again.

"You're doing a perfect job so far. Being so vindictive just turns me on," Naruto moaned, rubbing their hardening lengths together.

"Power turns you on huh?" Pein growled as he lifted Naruto up onto the desk, standing between long legs, Naruto smirking up at him.

"Only when it's wielded by you," he purred, pulling Pein into a breath stealing kiss.


	4. Upon a Christmas Eve

Title: Upon a Christmas Eve

Fandom: Naruto

For: A Not So Secret Santa

Requested by: kirukakiru

Pairing: Gai/Kankuro

Word count: 3,423

AN: You know what? The plot just sneaked right on in there. It was supposed to be some nice smut, maybe some fluffling going on in front of a fire. But nooooo, the plot wouldn't let me do it.

THREE FRICKIN' WEEKS OF TRYING TO WRITE STRAIGHT UP PRONS AND IT DON'T WORK! Friggin' plot…

Okay, I'm done. I hope you enjoy. I'm off to murder a ham now. Here piggy, piggy, piggy…come to mama. I ain't gonna hurt ya. Just glaze the fuck out of you. I have pineapple and brown sugar…

* * *

Stepping into the warmth of the restaurant that was open for all those who were staying in the rather large bed and breakfast, Kankuro smoothed his shirt down and greeted the others with a smile and a nod, taking a seat at a table near the fireplace. He had gotten stuck in the small town on his way to Paris, a snow storm stopping him from going anywhere until either someone was able to somehow clear it out or it thawed out enough to travel through.

But he supposed it was better to stay in a nice bed and breakfast with a warm bed and good, free food. Not to mention the company.

Smirking to himself, he nodded to the waitress as she placed a cup of warmed cider down before him, without the alcohol. Such drinks would come later, when they were all enjoying being with one another and celebrating the start of Christmas. His eyes found the owner of the bed and breakfast, Gai beaming and talking with another guest that had gotten stuck due to the snow storm. The only ones that had to pay were those that had been planning on staying for the holidays, while the three other, Kankuro included, were staying free.

Kankuro wondered if he could show his thanks to the man in the most…wonderful of ways, especially with the next day being Christmas day. Running a hand through his hair with a smile he sat back as his eyes once more found Gai, the man patting his guest on the shoulder before nodding and walking towards him.

"I hope that everything is to your liking, my friend," Gai greeted, voice rich and powerful, a presence all of its own.

Kankuro hummed. "Yeah, I am. It's warm and comfortable, and that's all I can hope for." He shrugged one shoulder as he played with his cup. "Though, when will dinner be ready?" he asked.

"Soon, my friend, very soon. The bread is cooling and the stew is shimmering," Gai stated, taking a seat next to Kankuro, nodding to the waitress that was quick to place a hot cup of cider before him. "The spiked cider shall be ready for when the clock strikes midnight and signals Christmas day to."

"Sounds like a delicious time," Kankuro purred softly, eyes glittering softly at his host, legs crossing under the table as he controlled himself from jumping on the other man at the slow smirk that was spreading over Gai's mouth. "So what is going to happen?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"After dinner, we shall all move to the gathering room, the one with the extra large fireplace and we will start a fire. The power tends to die in this old building, the wiring still new but still not good, not like the big cities," Gai stated, tapping his bottom lip. "It is kind of a tradition. The rooms all have their own fireplaces of course."

"I know. I took advantage of it and the indoor plumbing last night," Kankuro chuckled as he remembered the big bath. The larger rooms and suites all had two fireplaces, one in the main bedroom, one in the rather large bathroom, and he had gotten lucky to have been able to land a suite all to himself, meaning he had a sitting room along with the bedroom and bathroom. Granted the sitting room was only separated from the bedroom by a wall of rice paper, but it worked rather nicely since he had space and room to roam.

"Ah, that's right. You're in a personal suite near my quarters," Gai hummed, rubbing at his chin. Kankuro smirked and nodded. "Originally you were to be placed in a single room with a bathroom but you ended up being switched."

"I had wondered about that," Kankuro hummed, resting his elbows on the table, the two of them nodding when large bowls of stew and a platter of bread was placed before them.

"Your original room flooded unfortunately," Gai admitted, shrugging with one shoulder as he rubbed at his head. "A pipe broke open. We cannot do anything about it until it warms up some more," he continued, shrugging with a smile. "Afterwards though the room should be fixed and ready to be rented out once more."

"Until then you're a room short," Kankuro noted, Gai nodding as he passed over one of the large bowls. "Thank you. It smells wonderful."

"Thank you. Lee is quite the cook," Gai chuckled, the two digging into their meals and starting to eat. The conversation flowed easily between them, so did the subtle flirting, Gai only having to leave the table every so often to make sure his other guests, few as they were, were having a good time.

By the time they had eaten, the gathering room had been heated with a roaring fire and the electricity had indeed been knocked out. Midnight rolled around along with whistling winds and more snow falling to the ground as everyone finally started to break apart and head for their own rooms. Kankuro chuckled as he placed his cup down on a small bar that Lee was manning, having enjoyed one glass of the spiked cider before deciding he was good for the night.

Gai walked over to him as Lee disappeared with the last of the dirty glasses, the fire banked for the night. "It shall be cold in your room, I'm afraid," he stated, rising an eyebrow at the younger man. Kankuro shrugged a shoulder and smiled as he ran a hand through his soft brown hair.

"I know but…it's not like I have a lover to keep me warm. So I shall make due with a fire in my bedroom and in my bathroom. I should be fine," Kankuro chuckled, eyes sparkling as he gazed at the other with what could be called a flirtatious smile. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he strolled out of the room with Gai watching after him, the man's eyes dark and thoughtful before he smirked.

He could read the words between the lines and knew just what Kankuro said. But he would wait for a while, wait for the right time. He knew that the younger man enjoyed taking a hot bath or shower before he went to bed. Or so he had done so since he had arrived. And Gai could hear when he did so from his own bedroom, the bathroom connected to his own.

Heading to his own room, he started a fire just in case he was rejected, making sure to bank it so that his room would be warm enough the next morning when he came back, should he do so. Checking to make sure that he still smelled good, wasn't dirty, he stepped into his bathroom and let his ears perk up to the sounds of Kankuro taking a shower, the constant running of water through pipes telling him that.

Once he figured that out, he changed into loose pants and a simple shirt, sliding his feet into a pair of simple slippers. Finished with his clothing, he checked his hair, making sure that it fell in the natural way that it tended to do before beaming at himself and throwing out a thumbs up to his reflection.

He tended to tone himself down from what he normally was like when around customers, but he was a very loud person usually. Very bright, vibrant and happy. He still tended to quite that down around people so he didn't scare away those who were paying him to stay at his bed and breakfast.

Hearing the pipes quiet down, he smirked once more and headed out of his bathroom, through his bedroom and out of his door. Walking down the shadowed hallway, the way lit by strategically placed gas lamps, he came to stand before the others doorway, crossing his arms as he stared at it for a few moments. Smirking at the sound of Kankuro moving around in his room, he decided that it was a good time to knock.

Lifting his hand, he knocked at the door and waited for the moving male inside of the bedroom to answer his door. Smirking, Gai looked down as the door was opened, finding Kankuro standing there, drying his hair with a towel, a pair of loose pants hanging on his hips.

"I do hope that I'm not unwelcomed," Gai drawled, watching dark eyes widen in surprise as Kankuro shook his head and stepped aside.

"Not at all. I didn't think you would come though, I was so subtle with my offer," Kankuro stated as Gai walked in, closing the door behind him. Gai chuckled lowly and turned to the younger man.

"Oh no, I got your offer after a moment, but I wanted to allow you to warm up the room and warm up yourself," Gai stated, watching the way the light that the fireplace threw out danced over sweet, pale skin as a slight flush spread over Kankuro's cheeks.

"Thank you," Kankuro hummed, brushing a hand through his hair before shrugging and walking up to the bigger man, placing it onto his chest. "So, what are you going to do now?" he asked, looking up at him with a lust filled gaze, his eyes sparkling.

Gai simply chuckled and laid his hands down onto Kankuro's hips, pulling him close to press up against his body. "Well, I plan on starting with a nice kiss before moving onto other things," he stated, smirking as he leant down and did just that. Their lips brushed together, teasing both men with the promise of what was to come as the kiss slowly deepened, tongues coming into play. They enjoyed the taste of it, the feel of slick muscle sliding over slick muscle, the rising heat that had been kindled the first day they had met rising up in them like an inferno.

It was a feeling that was a long time in coming in the mind of Kankuro.

Pulling away with a moan, his length throbbing in time with his heart beat, Kankuro shivered and licked his lips as he gave his soon to be lover a heated smile. Pulling away, without really wanting to, he moved to the bed, tugging off the towel around his neck and tossing it to a corner. Gai watched with dark eyes, a smirk playing on his lips as he started to undo the laces that held his shirt closed at the top before tugging it off.

Kankuro blatantly ran his eyes over the strong body before him, taking in the well defined chest that spoke of years of hard work and long hours of training to keep in shape. It made him want to touch but first, they both needed to get undressed fully and he still needed to find the oil that he kept on hand for dry skin, knowing that it would work for what they were about to do.

Finding the jar on the dresser that was near his bed, he smirked and tossed it a bit before catching it as he sent Gai a look that told him to get his ass over to the bed. Gai chuckled and walked over to him as he shoved his pants off of his legs, adding them to his shirt and watching as Kankuro's eyes roamed down to his groin. He smirked at the widened eyes.

"Are you going to finish undressing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kankuro cleared his throat and dropped the jar down onto the bed before shoving off his own pants and kicking them aside. Gai smirked and ran his eyes down over Kankuro's body slowly, just enjoying the sight that was before him. "Nice."

Kankuro smirked and crawled up onto the bed before sitting on his knees and crooking a finger at the other man. "Come here, and remove your pants for me," he stated, chuckled as Gai shoved his pants down and kicking them to the side. His eyes were drawn to the hard length that curved up to a firm stomach, twitching ever so slightly.

Licking his lips, Kankuro reached out and tugged the other man close enough to stick his tongue out and draw it over the underside, tipping his head slightly to be able to do so. Gai moaned lowly at the feeling of a rather agile tongue play over his hard length, licking and lapping before a hot mouth sealed over the head. Grunting, he buried his hand into soft hair and tugged on the brown locks, feeling the slight moan around him vibrate through him.

"Fuck, that's nice," he growled, dark eyes watching the other go down as far as he could before pulling up, the other's tongue still working around what he could fit. A long fingered hand curled around the rest and stroked in time with his mouth. He smirked and tugged on the locks in his hands again, getting another moan from his lover, pulling the working mouth off of him and pushing the long body back. "Now, now, enough of that. Too much and I'll come way too soon, and I don't think either of us want that to happen," he growled.

Kankuro licked friction swollen lips and sat up on his elbows, legs sprawled open before him, his own hard cock twitching against his stomach. Gai crawled onto the bed and hovered over the long body, taking in every detail of the young man who he was about to ravish, watching as a slight flush of red spread over his cheeks. Coming to kneel between long legs, he used one hand to tweak a nipple, causing Kankuro to press up into the feeling with a growl.

"Ah, such a sweet sound," Gai teased with a low chuckle, lowering his mouth to tease the other nipple into a hard point. Once he was satisfied with how the sweet nipples that he had been teasing had reacted, becoming hard and sensitive to his teasing. His hands moved and stroked and teased, drawing even more sounds from the younger man as he found spots that drew sounds of pleasure and delight. Pulling away from the teasing for a moment, he stared down at Kankuro, smirking smugly at the way he was sprawled out, panting and moaning lowly from all of the teasing.

"Fuck me already," Kankuro groaned, reaching up and burying his hands into dark hair and tugged on it. "Stop waiting already."

"Need to prepare you first," Gai stated, licking his lips as he found the jar. Opening it, he slicked his fingers with the thick lotion and brought his hand down to stroke over the twitching entrance. Smirking as the ring of muscles relaxed under his touch, he slipped a finger into the wanting body, feeling the muscles twitch and try to force his finger out before relaxing once more. "Damn are you tight around my finger," he chuckled with a smile.

"Your finger is just bigger than what I'm used to," Kankuro grunted, feeling the burn of the stretch, body squeezing the finger once before relaxing once more. Gai smirked and worked the finger in and out a few times before sliding a second finger into the tight body.

The reaction was immediate. Kankuro arched and groaned richly as his body twitched around the fingers, his eyes rolling backwards. Gai chuckled and used the distraction of sensation to spread his fingers in the relaxing muscles. "That's it, just relax and let me do what I need to do," he growled, licking his lips once more.

Kankuro growled as he rocked into the fingers, taking them as deep as he could, fucking himself on them as he stared up at the other with a look of pure lust. Gai let him do as he pleased, his expression one of smug satisfaction, slipping a third finger into the tight heat around them, finding that it went in easily enough.

"Won't be to long now," Gai mused with a pleasured drenched voice. Smirking, he crooked his fingers and pressed hard against the little sweet spot that he had been avoiding up until that moment. Kankuro's groan was guttural as his body twitched hard under the touches, entrance twitching and clenching tight around the fingers before relaxing as the fingers eased off of the nerves.

The rich chuckle he got from Gai prompted Kankuro to open his eyes once more as his body came to rest limply on the bed. "Gai?" he asked, voice husky and used from the sounds that he had been making.

"Ready?" Gai asked as he stroked his fingers in and out a few more times before simply pulling his fingers out of the other's body. Kankuro whined at the loss of the fingers, nearly glaring at the man.

"More than ready," he grunted, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. Gai smirked and made sure to coat his own length, tossing the closed jar to the side before he lined up with the twitching entrance. Catching glowing brown eyes with his own black ones, he pressed forward, watching Kankuro's eyes fall half shut, a moan of pleasure with a touch of pain escaping the soft lips as long legs came to wrap around his waist.

Bottoming out, Gai hummed lowly at the tightness that was almost bruising his length with how vice like it was around him. Rocking his hips very gently, just using the movements to convince the muscles around him to relax and to stop squeezing him so tightly, he smiled as Kankuro responded with soft sighs, rocking up to meet the movements.

"That's it, just relax and enjoy yourself here. It's all about the pleasure," he rumbled as his movements started to become slow, rocking thrusts as the muscles continued to relax and open around him. Finally he felt them relax completely and allow him to move freely in and out of Kankuro, getting louder and richer sounds of pleasure.

Smirking and growling, Gai started to thrust in and out of the lean body, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the air, bouncing on the sounds that were coming from Kankuro. Leaning forward, he sealed their lips together as his hands clamped down on the lean hips, pulling the body into his thrusts, getting more and more sounds from the other male.

"That's it, moan for me," Gai growled against Kankuro's lips, feeling the younger man's cock rub against his stomach. Releasing one hip, he reached between them and curled his hand around the length, stroking in time with each hard thrust, feeling pre-cum leak over his hand.

With a hard thrust into his body and a stroke just right over the hard flesh, Kankuro arched, legs tightening as his entrance became a vice once more around the hard length in him, and spilled over the hand and stomach. Gai growled and was able to slide deep into the sweet body a couple more times before he followed after and spilled into the twitching body.

Panting and groaning, Gai pulled out slowly with a wet pop and flopped onto the bed as Kankuro stayed sprawled out next to him, both of them trying to catch his breath. It was the younger of the two that caught his breath, still limp in the afterglow. "Damn," he breathed out, eyes still closed and lips parted.

"Indeed," Gai chuckled as he reached out finally and pulled the long body to lay over his own. Kankuro groaned as he felt the come leak out of him, pressing close to the warm body. "I need to get up and stroke the fire, add some logs to it and make sure that the bathroom is warm to."

"No," Kankuro moaned, shaking his head and feeling tired after the sex that had just taken place, surprising him with how much fun it had been, if not exhausting.

"Yes. Then we can take a warm shower, and change the sheets before we rest for tomorrow, I must wake early," Kankuro hummed, running a hand down one side and over the curve of a hip.

"Fine, but I'm not moving until the bathroom is warm," Kankuro stated. Gai chuckled and stood up, fixing the fires and making sure that the rooms were warm and ready for the younger man. After a hot shower and the bed sheets had been changed, they crawled back into bed and slept the night away curled together in bed.


	5. Be Mine 1

Title: Be Mine

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Kisame/Naruto

Part: 1

Word Count: 2,140

AN: This story went way longer than originally planned. I'm not joking you guys. I had to split it in half, so deal with that fact?

Damn plot.

Anyways, this is for fadedlullabyes and I hope you like it sweet thing.

* * *

Sighing as the last of his students filtered out of his first period class, Naruto ran his fingers through his blond hair, the locks catching the light and turning liquid gold. He sighed and gave all of the pink, red and white decorations a dark look, muttering about people shoving their relationship status down those who had no one. He wondered if he could get away with strangling the happily married principle before deciding Jiraya's wife would try and strangle him.

"Idiot principles," he muttered as he sat down at his desk and grabbed the papers that his students had handed in just before they had left. He had told them to write an about Valentines Day, choosing any subject that came to mind about it. The students had had nearly 3 months, seeing as his classes were one of the few year round classes for those who were in the advance English classes.

By the looks of it, he had a variety of essays ranging from the origins of Valentines day to the origins of gift giving and decorations. It would be an interesting mix of reading when he got around to it and he wondered if his other three classes would give him something just as good. Cracking his neck, he placed the pile of papers into his desk drawer and pulled out the day's test, a pink envelope dropping from amongst them.

"What the…?" he muttered, picking up the envelope as some of his students came in, one or two of them carrying gifts and boxes of chocolates in their arms. Sitting back in his seat, he looked around the class as the last of his students ran in just as the bell rang. "Alright everyone. Take a test and pass them back. When you're done bring them and your essays up to the front and if you need to print it out, I'll give you a pass to go do so in the library. Remember, you lose a third of your points if you turn it in later then the end of class today," he said as the students sat down.

Putting the envelope to the side for the moment, he stood up and grabbed the tests, laying the packets down onto the first seat of each row, letting them be passed back. "You have until the end of class, you can use your notes but no books. Remember this isn't a big test, just one that is here to gauge what you've retained and remembered," he continued, sitting down and flipping on the small stereo he kept for tests. "Begin."

As the students started on their tests, he picked up the envelope and opened the flap with a frown. Looking up and making sure that his students were paying attention to the test and not him, he pulled out the simple Valentine's Day card, blond eyebrows shooting upwards as blue eyes blinked.

A blush spread over lightly tanned whiskered cheeks as he read over the words. '_Even the loneliest lily can be the most beautiful lily_?' he thought, blushing even more heavily at the "From your admirer" that was carefully signed and thought about who's writing it.

It was familiar but he just couldn't place it.

He found out that the card was just the start of the gifts, a small vase with his favorite tiger lilys' amongst baby's breath being carried into the class by an student office assistant. Over the next few hours as he worked his way through his second period class, then lunch and then his last two classes of the day, more gifts came. A teddy bear holding a heart that said "Be Mine", a large felt lily that was wrapped around a giant bar of his favorite white chocolate, a small ornament in the shape of a wreath that he had been wanting to pick up since it came out and finally a box of his favorite hard candies from one of the local sweet shops sat on his desk.

He was flabbergasted and confused as to who had sent all of them, and his students were all teasing him that he had a secret admirer.

Sighing as the last of his students left, Naruto flopped down into his chair and chuckled as he popped a caramel into his mouth, sucking on the hard candy as the door closed after the last of his students. Shaking his head, he looked over the items and stroked a hand over the soft fur of the bear. "Who sent you, little bear?" he asked, smiling and shaking his head with a rueful look. "Wonder if they'll end up telling me who they are."

Sighing, he gathered the papers from the last class and laid them onto a clear spot on his desk and pulled out the other essays from his classes, putting them on top of the other papers. Once that was done, he started to read through the essays, marking where he needed to and adding a note at the end of each essay. He then wrote down the grade for that student and moved onto the next essay.

By the time he was half way done with the first classes essays, it was later in the afternoon and he looked up as the sound of the janitor's cart clattered past his door. "Damn," he muttered, gathering the papers and shoving them into his briefcase. He was soon heading out of the school, coming to a stop at the sight of another pink envelope sitting on the dashboard of his car. He wasn't very surprised by the fact someone had left something in his car, having it happen often since he tended not to lock his car, but it was the fact that it was another envelope that surprised him.

Opening his door, he slid into the driver's side seat and put his filled backpack onto the seat next to him before grabbing the envelope. Tearing it open, he blinked at the invitation to his home, which only a few had the keys to much less knew where it was located, and a dinner in with his admirer. "Well…maybe this Valentine's won't be so bad," he mused softly, flushing as he smiled.

Starting the car, closing the door and pulling out of his space, it only took him a good thirty minutes to get to his home on the edge of town, pulling into the garage, finding the other space filled with a car that was covered. Deciding not to peek under the cover, Naruto slipped out of the car, making sure that he had his bag in hand, and walked into the house via his garage door, stepping into the kitchen.

The lights were all dimmed and it looked as if the dishes that whoever it was had used was clean, making him smile. He tugged off his jacket and hung it on the hooks next to his door before putting his bag aside, knowing that he would be doing something much more fun than work. At least that was what his instincts were telling him and he tended to trust his instincts.

Swallowing as he kicked off his shoes, putting them next to a pair of larger pair of loafers, Naruto took a deep breath and stepped into his rather cozy dining room, blue eyes widening. He was staring at the dark red pillar candles that sat in the middle of his table in the breakfast nook that he used instead of an actual table. The dishes were simple and came from his collection from when he did Christmas and birthday parties, all of it dark red crystal that shone against the off white of the table cloth.

But it wasn't the simple, lovely, _perfect_ display before him but rather the larger than life man that sat in the booth, holding a red crystal goblet that was filled with something that looked like a good wine. Dark eyes watched him from under the fringe of the pale, icy blue hair of the man as he smirked, teeth white and catching the light of the candles.

"Kisame, what…?" Naruto asked his co-worker, blinking a few more times as the man placed his goblet down onto the table and slid out of the booth. The other man was a part of the History department and ran the advanced placement history classes, a kind of partner to Naruto's own classes since most of their students overlapped.

"Well, I was told by a certain Japanese weasel that you would be spending_ another_ Valentine's day alone and decided that I should do something about that," Kisame drawled, smirking at still staring Naruto. Moving over the other, he looked down slightly as Naruto looked up, blinking in surprise. Even though the younger teacher was over 6 feet tall, Kisame was pushing it at 6 foot 7, just the right height difference in the history teachers mind.

"What about you? I thought you were dating someone," Naruto said, voice soft, almost as if he didn't want to break the atmosphere around them.

"I wasn't. They were stalking me actually and it was Itachi that helped me get them off my back," Kisame admitted, scratching one cheek with a sheepish smile.

"I see," Naruto chuckled, shaking his head and smiling slightly. "So what are we going to do now?" he asked, eyeing the table that had covered dishes that a delicious scent coming from under them.

"Well, Itachi was kind enough to tell me when you were on your way so the food is still fresh," Kisame said, placing a hand on Naruto's lower back and leading him over to the table, letting him slide into the booth.

"Was he the one to also provide you with a key to my house and the garage door opener?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No. That was his duck," Kisame stated, smirking at the burst of snickers that came from Naruto as he lifted the domes that covered the food. "On today's menu we have salimbocca of zucchini, hearts of palm, baby spinach and red onion salad with a nice citrus vinaigrette, and black cherry and black pepper lamp chops with sweet pea risotto. For dessert we have your favorite chocolate-amaretto soft cake. To drink, a favorite amongst all of us, Pinot Noir from Itachis own yards," he drawled, Naruto nearly drooling at the spread before him.

"Did you order out?" he asked, blinking up at Kisame as the man chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I cooked it, as proof by the dishes in your dishwasher. I was able to make a few of the stuff yesterday, but most of it was done today. I let my last class go to the library and be watched over by my TA to work on their history project so I could get here and start everything," Kisame hummed, pouring some of the wine that had been waiting for them.

Naruto chuckled and nodded his head, taking his glass with a smile. "Thank you, for this. Did you really mean what you wrote on your notes?" he asked as Kisame served the food and sat down with him.

"Of course I did, Naruto. You deserve to be happy and deserve to have someone in your life who loves you," Kisame rumbled, grasping the other's hand and bringing it up to his lips, brushing a kiss on the back of it as his eyes flared. "Now, I have much planned for this weekend and I will be doing everything that I plan to as long as you let me. But we need energy."

Naruto swallowed heavily, his eyes wide as he wiggled in his place. The words sent heat sliding through him, thick and fast as he flushed and looked down at the food before him. They were soon eating, talking comfortably with one another as they enjoyed what Kisame had made, surprising Naruto at just how good the large shark and history lover was at cooking.

"Oh gods, if you keep feeding me like this I will be a fat teacher," Naruto moaned as he finished off the last of his dessert. Kisame was watching him with intense eyes, his own lust for the man flaring bright in them as his soon to be lover moaned some more over the chocolate.

"I'm sure we can work those calories off for you," Kisame chuckled, smirking as the other blushed lightly but looked at him with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh can you?" Naruto purred. The leer he got was answer enough. "How about I take a quick shower and wash off the day since I figured you've already done so, while you clean up the dishes?" he suggested.

Kisame chuckled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good."


End file.
